Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/26 July 2015
09:54 Fascynujące. 09:56 przynajmniej skoro dostała tak drugiego bana za kolejną recydywę przysługuje na miesiąc 09:56 ;-; 10:00 jestę więc 10:00 o/ 10:00 wróciłam z wycieczki 10:00 ^^ 10:00 zrobiłam zdjęcie jakże pięknego facepalma 10:00 z któregoś roku p.n.e. 10:01 http://imgur.com/mCT9EGz łapajta 10:03 http://screenshooter.net/102550216/gropgli wut 10:04 Dobra pczyjde pozniej naara 10:05 Astma- słodka malutka niewinna 10:05 XD 10:05 QQ 10:07 * XDemon666 tuli Astmę 10:07 przyjaciółko moja 10:07 ^^ 10:07 yarg 10:07 teraz mi kot wyszedł D1 10:22 Gdańsk jest porąbanym miastem 10:22 D1 10:22 wchodzę do empiku 10:22 paczem na mangi 10:22 a tam SAME yaoi 10:22 zero innych 10:22 same yaoi 10:23 ostatecznie kupiłam dwutygodnik "Otaku" 10:24 aha 10:29 o/ 10:30 dobry 10:33 Yo :_: 10:34 o/ 10:35 helou 10:44 ne mas trosku kokainu? 10:45 Ne mam 10:46 * XDemon666 rzuca woreczkiem z kokainu w Ryca 10:46 łop 10:46 (derp) 10:46 nie pytaj skąd mam 10:46 (zakosiłam ze skrytki na posterunku policji) 10:47 heheszky 10:47 peruwiańska 10:47 kokainu 10:48 elo 10:48 Elo 10:48 Rycek ma kokainu 10:48 Oho 10:48 Rycek się heheszka 10:48 już nie ma 10:48 hihi 10:48 (derp) 10:49 Rycek już nie ma kokainu 10:49 Rycek ma fazu 10:49 (derp) 10:53 Hej Az o/ 10:53 A Nowa ma ból oczu 10:54 D: 10:54 jak to 10:55 Nowuś 10:55 mama nie chce mi kupić uszek z yatty (QQ) 10:56 Mi nie chcą wysłać ._. 10:56 Az, no bo mi wiatr wieje w oczy 10:56 i bolo 10:56 a ten 10:57 to smuteg 10:57 dostawa czarnych dopiero czeciego 10:58 lel 10:58 ja zamówiłam białe 10:58 i czekam tydzień aż przygotują dokumenty xd 10:58 XD 10:58 hehe 10:58 wysłali wkońcu? 10:59 nope 10:59 XD 10:59 żadnych emaili, żadnych smsów 10:59 a ten 10:59 Chyba będzie trzeba zadzwonić 10:59 pochwal się jak dostaniesz 10:59 ^^ 10:59 oki 11:00 ^^ 11:01 ide sie pociąć no ._. 11:01 nie zdążę na spotkanie z Bananem i Strange 11:01 XD 11:01 i pewnie na to z Iku tyż 11:02 dziarę se zrobiłam 08:02 Jej już nie ma na tym swiecie >:):)"> 08:02 if it exist is porn of it 08:02 69 08:02 (derp) 08:03 jotjot 08:03 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-ncIVUXZla8 (derp) 08:03 Uśmiechem zmieniaj świat i nie pozwól, aby świat twój zmieniono ~Adolf Hitler 08:03 Albo uśmiech 08:03 Hm 08:04 loominaty incomin 08:06 elo 08:06 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nPcO4TQTdVw&list=RDsTt026NTQfE&index=7 08:06 o/ 08:06 o/ 08:07 o/ 08:07 Ogląda ktoś z Was mecz gwiazd w lolu? 08:07 o jezu 08:07 zapomniałem 08:07 dzięki Kuro 08:07 A raczej zamierza? 08:08 Bo jeszcze się nie zaczął 08:08 jotjot 08:08 kto chce dostać fajny link pisze mi na PW 08:08 kyurone nie nie oglądąłem swojego meczu 08:08 hehe 08:08 Rycerz. 08:08 co 08:08 Kyurone ja nie lubie LoL'a wienc nie oglondam (otro specjalne) 08:08 08:08 (lf) 08:08 Zabwy ty. 08:08 nie nie jestem z zabwy 08:08 ło 08:08 coś ci się pomyliło 08:08 Zabawny* 08:08 Zababwnany 08:08 (derp) 08:08 Dawid3422 zabawny jesteś z orto. Ja będę zabawna z kickami (lf) 08:09 Żabawny. c: 08:09 (lf) 08:09 Dżem kuje 08:09 Kyu groźna niczym puma. (lf) 08:09 08:09 ~Dawid3422 wyrzucił użytkownika Dawid3422 z Czatu~ 08:09 to jak zaczniesz poprawnie pisać czy mam cię zaprzyjaźnić z nowymi ostrzami w mojej kosiarce? 08:09 Jestem groźna niczym drewno. 08:09 Ale z ciebie śmieszek 08:09 zacznę 08:10 kto chce link do minkrofta ( (derp) ) pisze mi na PW będzie zabezpieczony 08:10 Smok ozywieniec pisałeś już to. 08:10 Więc to powoli zaczyna być spamem. 08:10 mam wrażenie 08:10 btw. był Piniak dzisiaj? 08:11 Ze to chamska reklama prezerwatyw 08:11 był 08:11 Kyu groźna niczym skowronek. 08:11 Smoku ożywieńcu mam )Hłe hłe hłe ale Nosee i tak mnie nie pocałuje :'( 08:11 Uuuu. 08:11 Crejz .v. 08:11 Nosek. 08:12 gej 08:12 (derp) 08:12 A idźże 08:12 Czym się różni śniadanie studenta od jego kolacji? 08:12 Ilością parówek 08:12 (lf) 08:12 i ten moment, w którym tylko ty cieszysz się z własnego suchar 08:12 * Crejzolkaa udziela ślubu Noskowi i Dawidowi. 08:12 kilo bułki i parówki dziś przeżyję za dwie stówki 08:13 Ja zara wam zrobie takiego trolla że się nie pozbieracie (troll) 08:13 jakiego? 08:13 Takiego, o 08:13 Tylko wait 08:13 ;-; 08:13 A babcia nadal ma błąd? s: 08:13 Już nie 08:14 czemu 08:14 Ale śpiewała dzisiaj o cebuli 08:14 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q-XFJxoY4ko&list=PLOvkB9zT1eHrK3B0gxBxjfeZKpWfvsYNY&index=88 UZALEŻNIENIE 08:14 Crejz 08:14 xd 08:14 Zapomniałaś napisać, że na mocy nadanej ci przez masuo 08:14 :( 08:14 O nie! D: 08:14 :O 08:15 Tak jak ostatnio 08:15 .v. 08:15 :/ 08:15 :D 08:15 Nose i Dawid są alfą i omegą (derp) 08:15 * Crejzolkaa na mocy nadanej przez Masuo nadaje Dawidowi i Noskowi ślubu. 08:15 Spam emotkami. 08:15 Możecie się pocałować. 08:15 Czemu znów? 08:15 spam 08:15 aha 08:16 Dawid3422 ogarnij się 08:16 ok 08:16 Ostatnie ostrzeżenie :x 08:16 Dawid2137 08:16 *3422? 08:16 Nie 08:16 aha 08:18 na PW powiem co krzyczeli kibice jak padł gol strzelony przez AFROAMERYKANINA. 08:19 Powiec mi!!! 08:19 *dz 08:19 ostatnie ostrzeżenie 08:20 ja tylko poprosiłem o powiedzenie mi, więc czemu miałbym dostać karę? 08:21 za kaleczenie języka 08:21 wielekrotne 08:21 aha 08:21 Już ja mówię lepiej po polsku lel .v. 08:22 Przepraszam 08:22 O Boże. 08:22 ale mam taką dziwną klawiaturę 08:22 ta jasne 08:22 Tak, wszystko wina klawiatury. 08:22 >ale mam taką dziwną klawiaturę 08:22 zabijcie mnie c: 08:22 ja mam radziecką klawiaturę za 1 0rubli 08:22 i nie narzekam 08:22 w Csa i lola gram jak złoto 08:22 ja mam niemiecką klawiaturę w której działają litery polskie i niemieckie .v. 08:22 oprócz ss 08:23 :P 08:23 kyurone 08:23 piszę: "Zjadłem" i pisze mi "Zjedłęm" 08:23 A w CS'a i LoLa nie gram XD 08:23 ? 08:23 wiesz czemu żydzi uciekają z bota? 08:23 Bo SS na midzie 08:23 x'DDD 08:23 x'D 08:23 .v. 08:23 nie rozumiem 08:23 ile masz lat? 08:23 Dawidku, na historii będziesz miał 08:23 c: 08:23 08:23 ah tak 08:24 ile masz lat? .v. 08:24 13 08:24 O_O 08:24 Już Rycerz szykował broń xD 08:24 Uchronił się. 08:24 cholera 08:24 (LF) 08:24 Tyle że nie skojarzyłęm 08:24 *em 08:24 * Rycerz Śmierci chowa kosiarkę 08:24 a szkoda 08:25 Ja wam pokażę 08:25 Współczuję 08:25 Adam oglądasz ten mecz? 08:25 tak .v. 08:25 Clg 08:25 wygrywa 08:25 był first blood na topie 08:25 dla Ziona 08:25 A, to ten. To mi chodziło o inny mecz 08:25 wat 08:26 http://www.twitch.tv/fechallenge 08:26 Jej chodziło o jej mecz. 08:26 Niee. 08:26 a to czo .v. 08:26 Tworze grę 08:26 Fan - Made FNaF'a 08:26 Będzie peiwn Easter Egg... 08:26 Swinka Peppa xD 08:26 Mecz, w którym gra Izak i Madlencia 08:26 O nie. 08:46 Kuro, PW 08:46 Hm... 08:46 loominaty confirmed 08:46 Kuro tu nie ma. 08:46 o,o' 08:46 Okay, jestem 08:47 Aj nie 08:47 skajp mi się zbuntował coś 08:47 więc nie wiem czy zdążę 08:47 ale kto wie 08:47 o/ 08:47 Nie zdążyłech 08:48 Cześć,Raven 08:48 ale mu napisałem w favorites 08:48 Lol co tu robi Karu. 08:48 Napisałem mu. 08:48 Ale nie odpisał. 08:48 Tylko wyszedł xD 08:48 o/ 08:48 Entrael, wpadłem na stare śmieci 08:48 o/ 08:48 Entraeló 08:49 Aha 08:49 o/ 08:50 Antasma, co chcesz? 08:50 nie tolerujemy FnaFowców 08:50 ech... nie lubią mnie na fnaf wiki 08:50 Ja mu na ulubionych napisałem. 08:50 Why? 08:50 :c 08:50 Adam staph 08:50 k 08:50 Napisał w miarę k 08:50 Adam, inaczej. 08:50 Każdy może przyjść. 08:50 Więc może ma te 12 lat, dajmy mu szansę. 08:50 może chociaż tu mnie ktoś polubi 08:50 *13 08:50 O ile nie zacznie nam na siłę pisać o tym co jest fajne i tak dalej. 08:50 To ja będę się patrzył. .v. 08:51 Paczaj i nic nie mów, zostaw to mnie. 08:51 Wiesz, mnie pewnie też by tutaj mało tolerowano gdybym spamił o moich zainteresowaniach. 08:51 Jakie są twoje zainteresowania. 08:51 *? 08:51 Ty Adam jakbyś pisał o tym że Niemcy są lepsi niż reszta świata i w ogóle też by Cię nie chciano :D 08:52 .v. 08:52 Tu nie chodzi o to co się lubi czy coś, tylko co się sobą prezentuje : S 08:52 Ert, mi tutaj chodziło konkretnie o takie twory jak ten co mam na avatarze :D 08:52 Ale furry cię nie interesuje .v. 08:52 Tylko ci się takie futrzaste postacie podobają. 08:52 No i to już jest uważane za furry :X 08:52 wat 08:53 To ja jestem furry lol 08:53 Nie no, każdy ma do tego inne podejście. 08:53 Dla każdego to coś trochę innego i tak dalej i tak dalej. Nie chce mi się tłumaczyć. 08:53 * Aracz zmienia status z "wolny" na "to skomplikowane" 08:54 Bombel <3 08:54 Cześć Piniak 08:54 o/ 08:54 o/ 08:54 Dawno Cie nie widziałem :> 08:55 o/ 08:55 (LF) 08:55 Dla Ciebie PAN Piniak. 08:55 uuu .v. 08:55 Nie no, elos. xD 08:55 o/ 08:55 Pan Piniak Czekolada? 08:55 Yas. 08:56 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qw4xv8BKqh0 08:56 Wie ktoś co to za muzyczka? 08:56 Darude Sandstorm x[[]]DDD 08:56 A tak serio to nawet nie posłuchałem jeszcze tego linku :[[]]S 08:57 nos wraca za 15 minut 08:57 Nie mam pojęcia co to za muzyczka. 08:57 Znowu mam linki na czarno, eh. 08:57 O, będzie mu można wytykać co ma w ulubionych na DEVIANTarcie. 08:57 (bb) 08:57 Kurczę, przydałoby się coś wrzucić na dA. 08:57 aracz 08:58 Ją chyba jakiś koleś skomponował 08:58 na potrzeby gry 08:58 z/w 08:58 i jej nie nazwał 08:58 Mi się wydaje że to może być z gry Tzar: Ciężar Korony. 08:58 Bo tam były podobne dźwięki. 08:58 idę się więc pociąć, bo się w tej nucie chyba zaloffciałech 08:58 krajzys at kremlyn jest z 1991 08:58 *3 08:58 ja lece nq 08:58 Albo gdzieś tak 08:58 po upadku ZSRR ta gra powstała 08:58 wydaje mi się że to jakiś marsz rosyjski może być 08:59 ło nie 91 08:59 Może. 08:59 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZX3RSrOjMZg Siadło. 09:01 Wow. 09:02 A wyszedł Wam ten mocznik? 09:03 Nie. 09:03 Szkoda. 2015 07 26